The Adventures of Box: The New Organization member
by Cherlockmon
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER!: Meanwhile: Demyx can't tell jokes again] There's a new member in the Organization. No, it's not a nobody. No, it's not a human. It's a... Just read, I don't want to give it away.
1. New Member

**Disclamier: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

It was a ordinary, boring day in the lives of the Organization XIII members. The sun outside never appeared, the hallways had the normal pallid look to them except for the ones that had been spray painted, and everyone was gathered in the meeting for... Well, a meeting. Why else would you go to a meeting room? To eat?

One certain person was missing from the table. I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. It wasn't Demyx. He was sitting in his seat, half asleep and cuddling a plushie of Zexion that had the lilac-haired man blushing as he ignore the Melodious Nocturne the best he could.

And no, it wasn't Axel who was missing either. Or Roxas. Since they were there, playing cards under the table despite what Xemnas said.

The Organization member that was absent that day was Luxord. He had said he had "found" a new member to replace Roxas, because quite frankly, everyone was getting annoyed of the over-hyper, sugar-addict (and booze-addict if he could get his hands on some), little blonde. All but Axel that is.

Soon, the white doors swung open, reviling the poker King himself, Luxord. No one else was with him as he walked into the room, carrying a cubical looking thing under a blanket.

He took his seat, waiting for Xemnas to address him so he could share the "new member".

Xemnas was examining his fingernails when Luxord had walked in. The Superior lifted his head up slightly, and nodded towards Luxord. "You said something about a new member?" the silver-haired man said, glancing curiosity as Luxord set the cubical thing onto the table.

The poker player nodded. He looked around at all the others, sliding one hand underneath the blanket covering the cube. "I shall present you all to our newest member of the Organization."

"What is it? A box?" Axel asked plainly, peeking his head up from under the table.

Luxord blinked a couple times. "Kind of," he answered. He grabbed the blanket with the other hand then ripped it off to show...

A chicken...

In a cage...

With a mini Organization cloak on.

Everyone blinked.

"...Luxord... Why the hell is there a chicken in here!" Xemnas yelled.

"He's the newest member of the Organization!" Luxord said, opening the latch and let the chicken free.

The chicken slowly wobbled out, eyeing the nobodies in the room that was watching the chicken with wide-eyed. They were still shocked Luxord actually brought a chicken to the meeting.

"His name is Box," Luxord exclaimed, petting the bird on it's head. "He's really nice. And trained."

"..."

Luxord looked at everyone who was staring at his blankly. "Oh come on guys! We need a new member in the Organization! And a chicken is much better than Roxas!"

Surprisingly, every nodded. "True," they said in union.

And thus the adventures of Box, the chicken and new Organization XIII member, begins...


	2. The Fangirl Problem

It was a ordinary, boring day in the lives of the Organization XIII members. The sun outside never appeared, the hallways had the normal pal-... Wait... This sounds familiar. Oh well.

Zexion was sitting in his perfectly tidy room, except for his desk that was scattered with papers. there was research papers, more research papers, more research papers, The Organization XIII Daily Newspaper, more research papers, and the most important thing... The fangirl listings.

Yes, they cared about who was at the top of the list. Because whoever was at the top had the most fangirls. And gets bragging rights over everyone else. Zexion had won a few times. And other times he cheated and used photoshop to make a fake list that said he won. No one figured it out though.

Zexion slowly grabbed the list, wishing lightly under his breath. He lifted it up, reading it from top to bottom so the winner would be a surprise.

14. Leaxaeus  
13. Vexen  
12. Xaldin  
11. Xigbar  
10. Saix  
9. Larxene  
8. Xemnas  
7. Luxord  
6. Marluxia  
5. Zexion ("Darn it, I got 5th..." Zexion muttered, but continued reading.)  
4. Demyx  
3. Roxas  
2. Axel

Zexion's jaw literally dropped when he saw who won.

1. Box

The Cloaked Schemer sat there wide-eyed. How could a chicken have fangirl? And how did anyone know about Box? He just joined yesterday.

Zexion gripped grew on the paper. "I am getting punked or something? Yeah! That's it, I'm getting punked... Alright guys, you can some out now! This isn't funny!"

He waited, not facing the fact that he a chicken had the most fangirls. He jerked himself up from his chair, and headed towards Luxord's room.

* * *

Luxord was sitting on his bed, playing a round of poker with the newest member. There was a small pile of chips in the middle of them, but Box had the biggest pile sitting next to him. Luxord only had a couple of chips. 

"Darn it!" Luxord yelled, throwing his cards. "You win AGAIN Box! How do you do it?"

The chicken just stared at him blankly.

Right then, the door slammed open, and a very angry Zexion marched in, a piece of paper clutched into his fist. "WHY DOES YOUR STUPID BIRD HAS FANGIRLS!" He yelled, jabbing the paper infront of Luxord's face.

The poker player grabbed the paper, and looked at it carefully. "Aw... I got in 7th place..."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Luxord tossed the paper back to Zexion. "Now now, Zexy. Don't be mad at Box just because he's popular. If you haven't heard yet, Box is also at the top of the 'most fanfictions' list. He has over 2,000 fanfictions about him, and I couldn't be prouder!" Luxord hugged Box tightly, while Box just gave him the 'wtf?' look.

Zexion breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. "Luxord... I want you to get rid of that stupid chicken..."

"I can't do that! He's apart of the Organization!"

"I don't care..." the lilac-haired man took another deep breathe. "Y'know what? Keep that stupid chicken. But if he disappears, don't blame me." And with that, Zexion left.

The Cloaked Schemer walked back to his room, pushing past the other members who got in his way.

Once he was back to his room, he turned on the computer screen, only to find these cryptic words written in red across the screen:

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO DISAPPEARS!"

Zexion stared at it wide-eyed. He slowly reached over, and turned off the computer.

"Who... Who wrote that?"

* * *

**Bwah, new retarded chapter! And Zexion got a threat! Oh no! Don't worry Zexy, I'll protect you!**


	3. COME BACK BOX!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts... -cries-

----

"C'mon Zexy, open up!" Demyx said desperately, banging his fist against the Cloaked Schemer's door, holding a small tray of food in his hand. Zexion hadn't came out of his room for five days now. But, the Melodious Nocturne guessed that Zexion was paranoid. What he was paranoid about was the question.

After about an hour of banging, and begging Zexion to come out and eat, the sitar-player sighed, and gave up. He walked back into the dining room, setting the tray back down at the table. Everyone else had finished eating and left, so he was left there alone with his cold food and Zexion's cold food.

Demyx boredly played around with his mashed potatos, moving them from one side of his plate to the next. He sighed quietly, looking back at Zexion's food to spot Box there, eating it.

"Box, that's Zexy's lunch!" Demyx moaned, but was too lazy to push Box away.

"Box need a lot of food, he's a growing chicken!" Luxord said, popping out of nowhere, appearing next to the sitar-player.

"Y'know Luxy, people might think you're trying to get him fat to eat him," Demyx pointed out. Box seemed to understand because he squeaked, and raced out of the kitchen as fast as his little chicken feet would carry him.

Luxord smacked Demyx on the back of the head. "Don't say that in front of Box! You scared him! Don't worry Boxxy! Daddy won't let anyone eat you!" he yelled, and raced out of the kitchen too.

Demyx sat there blinking. "...Did he just say daddy?"

* * *

"So the chicken's away from Luxord?"

"Yes. I saw it running through the halls just a few minutes ago."

"Why didn't you stop it?"

"I didn't know I was suppose to!"

"Well it was part of the plan! If we see the chicken without poker-freak, then we nap him! Got it memorized?"

"I'm sorry! I forgot!"

"Fine, I'll let it slide. Let's just catch that chicken!"

-------------------------------

**Oh no! Is poor Box going to captured? You'll have to keep reading to see.**

**And, I won't continue unless I get 2 more reivews? Why? Because I like reviews. **


	4. Demyx can't tell jokes

**Dislciamer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

------

By the time it was getting late, Luxord was running around the castle like a madman. He looked under beds, desks, tables, and even rocks for his precious chicken, but never found him. He took a deep breath, leaning against one of the colorless walls, and told himself to calm down.

He slumped his shoulders sadly, and walked back to the dinning room to find Demyx there with a empty plate smeared with chocolate in front of him.

"Hiya Luxxy!" Demyx said, back to his cheerful mood as he waved to the depressed poker master.

Luxord plopped down in a seat beside the hyper-active boy, and sighed sadly. "I can't find Boxxy..." he muttered, burying his head into his arms.

"Aww... Don't worry Luxxy! You'll find him soon!" Demyx said, patting the older man on the back. "In the meanwhile, do you want me to tell you a joke?"

Luxord lifted his head up slightly, then nodded. "Yeah sure, tell me a joke."

Demyx nodded, then started with his joke. "A guy lived in a house that had 421 steps. Also, upstairs he had 421 rooms. Each room had it's own maid and butler. So there was 421 maids and 421 butlers.

"One day, the guy decided to fire all his maids and butlers. So he went to each 421 rooms and fired all his maids and butlers. So all 421 maids and 421 butlers walked down all 421 steps and out the down.

"At 12 that night, there was a knock on the door that woke up the guy. So he went down all 421 steps to the door and opened it. There was a bomb on the other side of the door. The bomb said, "Please, can you let me in. It's cold out here and I don't want to blow up."

"So, the guy let the bomb in and they walked up the 421 steps and the guys let the bomb stay in the first bedroom.

"At 1 in the morning, there was another knock at the door that woke the guy up. So he went down all 421 steps to the door and opened it. There was another bomb at the door. The bomb said, "Please, can you let me in. It's cold out here and I don't want to blow up."

"So, the guy let the bomb in and they walked up the 421 steps and the guys let the bomb stay in the second bedroom.

"At 2 in the morning, there was another knock at the door that woke the guy up. So he went down all 421 steps to the door and opened it. There was another bomb at the door. The bomb said, "Please, can you let me in. It's cold out here and I don't want to blow up."

"So, the guy let the bomb in and they walked up the 421 steps and the guys let the bomb stay in the third bedroom.

"At 3 in the morning, the guy got hungry. So he went down all 421 steps and went inside the kitchen. All he had in the kitchen was Cheerios and Frosted Flakes. Then he realized that the bombs might want something to eat. So he went back up the 421 steps and went to the first bedroom and asked the 1st bomb what it wanted to eat. The 1st bomb said it wanted some Cheerios.

"Then he went to the second bedroom and asked the 2nd bomb what it wanted to eat. The 2nd bomb said it wanted some Frosted Flakes.

"Then the guy went to the third bedroom and asked the 3rd bomb what it wanted to eat. The 3rd bomb said it wanted some Cheerios."

He paused, and looked back over at Luxord. "What is the moral to this story?" Demyx asked.

Luxord shrugged, and stared at Demyx blankly. "I have no clue."

"I'll just tell ya then! The moral of the story is: Two out of every three bombs will chose Cheerios over Frosted Flakes!"

Luxord blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

"Demyx..." he muttered. "That was completely pointless..."

"That's the point!" Demyx said cheerfully.

Luxord raised an eyebrow. "The point of the story was that it was pointless?"

The Sitar played paused... "Yup!" He said gleefully, and skipped off.

Luxord stood there in the silence for a little while, till Axel can barging in the room with a net in his hand. The pyromaniac stopped instantly when he saw Luxord, and quickly hid the net behind his back. "Uh... Hey Luxord!" he said, waving with his free hand. "Have you been able to find your chicken yet?"

Luxord shook his head, remembering that he was depressed. "Nope, not yet."

Roxas must of got him then. Awesome!- "Well, uh, I hope you find it!" Axel said, inching back towards the door, then raced out.

Luxord paused again. Why did Axel have a net? Luxord pondered and pondered, trying to figure out the answer. Then it finally hit him like... like... Something hitting something.

"AXEL! I WANT TO CATCH BUTTERFLYS TOO!"

---------

**So, Luxord thought Axel was going butterfly hunting... That just shows how helpless the Organization is. But we love 'em!**


	5. Daddy missed you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

----------

"BOXXY! Where art thou Boxxy?" could be heard throughout the halls in the World that Never Was. It was quite obvious who was yelling for the chicken of the Organization (and no, I don't mean Demyx), and if you don't know who was yelling for Box, then I pity you.

Luxord frantically raced around the castle, still looking for his beloved pet. Er, friend. But the chicken was no where to be found. But that didn't stop Luxord. He drooped his head, slowly pacing down the hall. He was thinking to himself. _Where would Boxxy go...?_

He found his answer when he heard a certain conversation in the other hall.

"You found him?"

"Yep. He's in a cage in my room. Got the fire ready?"

"Of course. Now let's hurry before Luxord finds out-"

"AH-HA!" Luxord jumped in front of the two instigators, which happened to be Axel and his partner in crime, Roxas. Though Box was suppose to take over Roxas's spot in the Organization, the boy was still there. I wonder why...

"So it was you two who took my Boxxy! GIVE 'IM BACK OR I'LL TELL XEMNAS!"

Axel and Roxas paused and blinked at the older man. They both shuddered at the thought of what Xemnas would do to them, sighing sadly as they lead Luxord to Roxas's room. Roxas let the bird out of the cage.

"BOXXY!" Luxord exclaimed, huggling the chicken tightly.

"Cluck...Cluck... (Can't... Breathe...)," Box clucked.

Luxord, as if he understood the chicken, put Box on the ground happily. "Daddy missed you! C'mon, let's go get you something to eat. My poor Chicken must be starving!" He said. Luxord looker over at Axel and Roxas, muttering, "Jerks," before walking out with his chicken.

Axel and Roxas just blinked some more. "Did he just say daddy...?"

----

**Ah, so Box and Luxord are together again. I wonder how long though? Oh, and sorry for the short chapter! I'll have the next one up soon cuz I already have in idea for it.**


	6. The Party

A grin spread across the 10th member of the Organization's face, a bag of chips in his grasp. He was very happy that his little Boxxy was back. Elated, more like it. And he was so elated, that he decided to throw Box a party. Kind of a 'Welcome Back' party. Tons of Box's friends were there, and Luxord even invited some of the Organization members to come. Though he was sure none of them were going to come, Luxord didn't seem to mind. As long as Box was happy, he was happy.

When he arrived at the party room door, he noticed Xaldin heading the same way. Why Xaldin was coming to Box's party was beyond understanding, but Luxord, of course, didn't care. He waved to upper member with his right hand, his left hand still holding the chips.

"Hey Xaldin," Luxord said cheerfully. "You coming to the party?"

Xaldin gave a nod in response and they both walked inside the room.

Balloons, confetti, and all kinds of other party stuff was laying all around the humongous room. In the middle of it laid a giant flat screen with a PS3 attached to it. Surrounding the TV and PS3 were a green scaled snake, a black cat, a tree, two jack Russell terriers, and a elephant. Also, including all those animals (and the tree) was Box. The chicken was surrounding by some of his good animal friends (and a tree).

Unlike his nature, Xaldin's jaw dropped at the sight. "Luxord…. What are all these animals doing here?"

"They're Box's friends," Luxord answered simply, laying down the bag of chips on the nearest glass table. "The snake's name is Flexible, the tree's name is Oxygen, the cat is Luxury, the two dogs are Roxanne and Rex, and the elephant's name is Bob."

Xaldin blinked, and was about to saying something else when the doors slammed open, and a very hyper Demyx slid inside, wearing a Elvis suit and wig.

Luxord and Xaldin got two giant sweat drops. "Demyx…. What are you doing?" Luxord asked.

"Hey guys," Demyx said, now feel awkward about his attire for the party and kind of wished he picked something else. "I figured I could sing some songs for the party!"

Xaldin let out a sigh of annoyance. "If he sings, then I'm out of here."

But before the older man had a chance to move, Demyx already had the microphone is his hand and was singing into it. He started singing 'Stuck on you' by Elvis Presley.

"_I'm gonna stick like glue_..._ Stick because I'm stuck onto you_," Demyx sang in the worst Elvis Presley voice ever. Luxord and Xaldin were covering their ears, groaning in agony while the animals (and the tree) were completely ignoring the Melodious Nocturne.

"Demyx, for the sake of our hearing, PLEASE, stop singing Elvis songs!" Xaldin yelled.

Demyx paused, blinked, then ripped off his Elvis suit to revile… A Michael Jackson suit.

Xaldin and Luxord instantly started banging their heads onto the table. "Oh HELL no!"

But before Demyx got to sing and… Uh, get fifty or so nose jobs like the real Michael Jackson did, Bob the Elephant had a bad experience with the real Michael Jackson (in which, I'm not going into detail), and sat on Demyx.

Well, now they didn't have to hear him sing anymore.

The two Organization members sighed in relief, and then watched the animals (and the tree) play the PS3. Sadly, the tree won every round. How the tree won, we will never know. I, the author, personally thinks that the tree cheated! But I'm just the author, so I don't matter.

Anyways, after a while, Xigbar joined the party. And he also brought some booze. To make a long story short, Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar got drunk, passed out, and when they woke up, they found themselfs in frilly girly dresses. The animals (and the tree) still playing the PS3 and the tree still winning.

Oh, and Demyx finally got out from under the elephant.

--------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I got lazy towards the end, as you can tell. Annnnd... -head droops- I'm so sorry for all my grammer errors I've had throughout this story and all it's chapters. My brother pointed them out to me when I let him read it (which now I'm regretting for that), and I would like to say sorry to all of ya'll would found my grammer very sucky!**


	7. Mad Libs

Today was one amazing day indeed. The walls of the World that Never was Castle were actually pink and red. Now, don't die of amazement. And if you don't believe me, I'll repeat it again, _the walls of the World that Never Was Castle were actually pink and red. _Yes, a miracle indeed. And this miracle was called Valentine's day.

Larxene, for unknown reasons, absolutely loves valentine's day. Which is why all the other members dread it. Because every year Larxene gets to pick the decoration. And she also gets to boss around the other members to put them up. She could be a slave driver if she wants to be. That's why the others dreaded Valentine's Day. That, and because Larxene was the only girl in the Organization. No other girls for the guys. And no one ever asks Larxene to be their valentine's, that's just creepy. Who would want a sadistic women as a valentines?

But this Valentines happens to be different, since they have a new member. A chicken. Box. And all his animal friends (and the tree). They, and the rest of the Organization was gathered in their hidden Ball Room where the Valentine's Day Dance was going on. A party, in other words. And parties, to the Organization, equals booze fest.

So, only a minute or so after the party started, almost all the Organization Members had passed out from too much alcohol. All except Demyx, Roxas (since he was too young to have booze), Zexion, Axel, Box, and all of Box animal friends (and the tree). They were all gathered around Demyx, who had randomly produced a Mad Libs book from one of his cloak pockets.

"Alright, we need a..." Demyx quickly peered back down at the book, "Celebrity. Male."

After a couple seconds of pondering, Axel snapped as he thought of something. "How about... The Human Torch! From Fantastic Four!"

"Axel, we need the name of the actor for it to work..." Zexion muttered with a aggrizated sigh.

"Aww..."

"Let's do something random like... Rick James." Roxas answered with a nonchalant shrug.

Demyx blinked, and wrote in 'Rick James' for the Celebrity Male line. "Alright, now we need... Another Celebrity male."

"Johnny Depp!" Roxas chimed in quickly, grinning with dreamy eyes. "He's awesome..."

All the nobodies and animals slowly looked over at Roxas, blinking, shrugging, and nodded in agreement.

Demyx quickly wrote down 'Johnny Depp' on the line before looking down to the next line. "Now we need a number."

"Eight," Axel said quickly.

"No, six."

"Thirteen!"

"Noooo... Eight."

"Cluck!"

"Six."

"I'm putting nine," Demyx murmured, ignoring them all and writing the number 9 on the line. "Next, plural noun."

"Johnny Depp!" Roxas chirpped, getting another round of odd stares by everyone.

Axel sighed, patting his little blonde friend on the head. "Sorry, bud. We already used Johnny Depp. So we cannnot use his name again. C-A-N-N-O-T. Got it memorized?" he said, tapping the sidwe of his head to show that he should comment it to memory.

"I don't care. Johnny Depp is awesome! A-W-E-S-O-M-E. Got it memorized?" Roxas replied mockingly, copying the gesture of tapping the side of his head.

Zexion huffed annoyed at the two, and turned back to Demyx. "Just use books."

"Books? Is that a plural noun?" Demyx asked with his eyebrow rasied.

"Who cares! If it'll get Roxas to shut up about Johnny Depp, then it's a plural noun!" The Cloaked Schemer yelled.

Demyx fliched lightly, before nodding and quickly wrote down 'books'. "Adjective."

"Cluck cluck!" Box replied happily.

A grin grew on Demyx face as he nodded, "Good idea, Boxxy! We'll use feathery." He nodded firmly, and wrote it down.

"... Demyx, since when have you been able to understand chicken?" Zexion, Roxas, and Axel asked in union.

"Ever since my late nurse's nephew's cousin's aunt told her friend, who told his brother, who told his doctor, who told his grandfather, who told his poker buddy, who told her grandson's friend, who told his mom, who told her husband, who told his girlfriend that he had been cheating on his wife with, who told her boyfriend that she had been cheating on the guy who had been cheating on his wife, who told his girlfriend that he had been cheating on the girl who had been cheating on the guy who had been cheating on his wife, who told his mom, who told her husband, who told his client, who told her therapist, who told his therapist, who told her dog, who told his cat, who told his friend that works down at McDonalds. Y'know, the fat dude that looks like his hair was a hamster at one time. Well, he told his mother, who told her bible school group, who told their preacher, who told the choir, who told the newscaster, who told the city of New York, who told the cable guy, who told book seller, who told his aunt's cousin's friend's son, who told his wife, who told her friend, who told his friend, who told her friend, who told his friend, who told her friend, who told his friend, who told her friend, who told her bird, who told a stranger that passed by, who told a poor dude, who told a rich dude while getting thrown off the rich dude's property, who told a newscaster, who told me when I was watching the news one day." Demyx smiled brightly. "Did that explain it?"

Everyone slowly blinked at him, and nodded.

"Uh... S-sure Demyx." Axel said with a nervous grin.

"Alright! Let's finish the Mad Lib then! Next we need is a... Uh... Zexy, can you read this?"

Zexion sighed. "A: My name is not Zexy. It's Zexion. And B: It says plural noun. You've already read those words eariler."

"Ahhhh..." Demyx nodded. "Alright! I wanna put pankcakes for that one." He quickly scribbled it down, before clearing his throat and read the Mad Lib out loud. "As everyone knows, the First American to go into space was Rick James. Many astronauts have travled in space since. One of the next space explorers will be Johnny Depp. He will reach an altitude of 9 feet in only 15 seconds. Then, he will fire his second-stage books and go into a feathery orbit. At this point, the electronic equipment will start sending pancakes back to earth."

"... Truth be told, that wasn't very funny," Zexion muttered, arms crossed impassively.

"Nothing's funny to you, Zexy! I liked the pancake part!" Demyx said cheerfully as he flipped through the book to find another Mad Lib to do.

"Forget Mad Libs," Axel muttered, and randomly pulled out a dozen sharpies and shaving cream out of his pocket. "Let's cover the others in this stuff while they're knocked out like this."

"I'm up for it!" Roxas said cheerfully, bouncing beside his red-head friend.

"Meh, this might prove to have a bit of amusement," Zexion muttered, dusting himself off as he stood up as well.

"Alright, let's do it then!"

* * *

**Hey hey! -waves- Sorry I have updated this story in like... forever. I was... Well, too lazy to be truthful. So here's the next chapter! I'll try to get updating on it. I'm too lazy to go through it to see if there's any mistakes... So if there is, deal with it. Oh, please review or I'll chisel your head off with a tooth brush! **


	8. Fanfictions

"WHAT THE BLEEPING BLEEP IS THIS BLEEPING BLEEP!?" echoed through the castle walls, all the members hearing the aggravating scream of sixth member, Sexy Zexy himself.

Sadly, the yelling was quite common around the castle, so most of the members ignored it. As for Xemnas, heck, he learned a long time ago about the pleasures of ear plugs. Which, though he was unaware of this, gave the prankester of the organization the advantage of sneaking into his room and taking some of his stuff without him hearing.

He had been wondering where the picture of him in that orange sundress disappeared to after all...

Peeking into the Cloaked Schemer's room, Roxas couldn't help but slowly shrink back in fear as he saw the overly angered expression on the other member's face as he glared at the computer screen. The thirteenth member gulped shakily, and stepped inside. "Zexion?"

"HOW THE BLEEP DID THAT BLEEPLING CHICKEN WIN BOTH TOP SPOTS ON THE MOST BLEEPING FANGIRLS _AGAIN_ **_AND _**THE MOST BLEEPING FANFICTIONS WRITTEN ABOUT HIM!?" Zexion screamed at the computer, ignoring the blonde that cmae into the room.

"Someone's overreacting..." A voice commented at the door, Roxas turning around to see no other that the pyromanaic red head himself. "And they call me the hothead," Axel chuckled, running a gloved hair through his firey locks.

Gripping the desk tightly, Zexion finally looked over at the two standing at the door. He took a couple deep breathes, before finally muttering, "What do you two want?"

"Just checking on emo boy. Making sure there isn't any sharp object around," Axel murmured with a shrug as he walked into the room, putting a arm around Roxas's shoulder. "Also checking to make sure you don't murder blondie here."

"Tch, whatever," Zexion muttered as he turned back to the screen. " I still can't believe it though... I was sure I would have the most fanfictions written about me. With all those yaoi fangirls out there... They of course would want to write about the coolest guy in the organization."

Axel smirked lightly as he nodded. "Yeah, that's why they would write the most stories about me. After all, I was in two of the games, you were only in one, got it memorized?"

Growling, Zexion turned back to the red head with a glare. "And if I remember correctly, you set Riku Replica to kill me in the game, right?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Hey, uh, guys?" Roxas murmured quietly, waving lightly to get the two members attention. "Technically wouldn't Sora get the most fanfictions writting about him? Since he was kinda the main character in all three games..."

Pausing, Zexion turned back to the computer, and after a while of typing, a list popped onto the screen. "Nope. According to the Destiny Island Fanfiction list, Sora got third. Riku got first, and Kairi got second only because ninety percent of the fanfictions about her involve her get killed in some gruesome way."

Blinking, Roxas slowly nodded. "Oh... Okay..."

"Yeah..." Zexion murmured, before turning abck to the computer. "And I'm going to see what's behind the whole 'Box winning the contest for the most fanfictions about him' deal... There's no way a chicken would have more fanfictions than us..."

"C'mon Zexy, just admit that the chicken beat you for once."

"One: My name is not Zexy, it's Zexion and Two: THE CHICKEN BLEEPING THREATENED TO BLEEPING GET BLEEPING RID OF ME!"

"Gawd, Zexy-I mean Zexion... Watch your language, it is only a K+ fanfiction..."

The Cloaked Schemer growled in aggravation, typing quickly on the computer till he was at the search page. He typed in '"Box the chicken" under keywords, changed the little scroll thingy (do they even have a name?) on the side to "Find Story By Summary", before pushing "Go".

Sadly, they only had dial-up at the Organization, taking the computer a LONG time to finally load the page. Over two-thousand results came up.

"From what I can tell..." Zexion murmured, scrolling down the page. "All the stories seem to be written by someone with the usename 'PokerDaddy10'... All but one that's titled "The Adventures of Box" or something like that..."

"So, all we need to do is find this 'PokerDaddy10' person, and make him take down all those stories?" Roxas replied, his big blue eyes blinking in mild confusion.

"Excatly. Easy as that." Zexion murmured with a nod.

"Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

**Wow... I haven't updated this story in a little while... Sorry if this chapter isn't the best, I guess I just wanted to update and was lazy with it... And I'm to lazy to go over and check for mistakes, so deal with it. I'll go over all the chapters sometimes and make them better... **

**Please review! No reviews No update! **


	9. Meanwhile: Demyx can't tell jokes again

**Author's notes: This chapter is just a filler chapter, and is rated T for language, but only this chapter is rated T... I guess it would be. I dunno. Read at your own risk. -scary music plays in the background-**

* * *

Meanwhile while Zexy- I mean Zexion, Axel, and Roxas try to discover just who wrote all the fanfictions about Box... 

Luxord sat happily in the dinning room, his favored chicken sitting beside him, munchin on some chicken feed. The 10th member of the Organization had never been as happy as he was then... His lovely chicken was growing up, and was eating so much... (And no, he wasn't fatting Box up either). He felt like a proud father... An oh-so proud father...

And who else was to ruin this moment but Demyx, the other chicken of the Organizatin, even though he was not of the bird species. However, the way he came bouncing into the dining room, chocolate smeared across his face, no one would've doubted that he was from the bird species with how high he was jumping... Maybe a kangaroo instead, but I digress.

"Luxy! Guess _whaaaaaaat_!" the 9th member of the Organization cheered with a huge grin plastered all across his face.

"What is it, Demyx?"

Smiling, Demyx plopped himself down on the nearest seat, but still couldn't stop his insane bouncing of happiness. "I learned another joke! Xigbar told it to me!"

Groaning, Luxord, with little enuthsiam, droned, "Please don't tell me it's another pointless joke like the last one... I'm not going to let you fillter my precious Boxxy with your bad jokes..."

"No no no! This is a great joke, Luxy!" Demyx exclaimed, and before Luxord could object again, he began:

"One day, a son went up to his father and asked what was the difference between possibility and reality.

"His father said 'Well son, it's easy. But before I tell you, I want you to go ask your mom, sister, and brother if they would sleep with Brad Pitt for one million dollars. Then come back and tell me what they said, okay?'

"So the son nods and walks off to go find his mother. And when he did, he asked 'Mom, would you sleep with Brad Pitt for a million dollars?'

"And the mom replies with 'Of course! I would do it for free!'

"So the son went and asked his sister the same question. His sister replied with: 'Eh, he's pretty good looking... So sure'.

"Lastly, the son asked his brother if he would sleep with Brad Pitt for a million dollar. His brother replied with: 'I'm not gay, but for a million dollars, sure'.

"So the son went back to his dad and told him what they said. So the dad said: 'Okay, now I can tell you the difference in possibly and reality. Right now, we could possibly have three million dollars, but in reality, we have two sluts and a fag.'"

Luxord stared at Demyx for a couple of moments, before slapping the boy across the head. "You idiot! How dare you use such foul words infront of my Boxxy!" Picking up the chicken, Luxord huggled it, rubbing his head apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Boxxy, Demyx is just an idiot..." And with that said, Luxord glared at Demyx one last time before marching out of the dining room, chicken in hand.

* * *

**Woo, another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in like... Forever. I've been brain dead for what I should do with this story, and I heard that joke from some upperclass men at my highschool... So... Yeah.**


End file.
